


【坂银】3Z教师定律·二十八

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 是车，不是全文。我他妈的，怎么又开车了）





	【坂银】3Z教师定律·二十八

**Author's Note:**

> 是车，不是全文。我他妈的，怎么又开车了）

“喂辰马你又干什么…”银八感觉不太对劲。有只手在自己身下隔着浴巾摸索着，水中难以行动的银八又本能地拒绝不了，便硬生生地感受着坂本划上他的腰和腹肌，再往下用食指勾开裹住下半身的浴巾。浴巾松散一边，坂本若无其事地握着自己的性器，指间细细摩挲着，随着掌心一同开始上下活动。

坂本的语气显得有些沉重，“为了让你回神。银时，松阳老师已经不在了，我只希望你不要过度沉浸在过去的悲伤之中。”他转换注意力的方式真是独特。不断玩弄着银八的性器，他能感受到的柔软正在逐渐变硬，拇指抵在顶端稍微用力地按了一下，惹得银八一声条件反射的呻吟——他极力控制住了。目前温泉里还有冲田等人在，他们在对面戏耍着，还没注意到自己这边的异常。

掌心包围着软肉，几根手指往后按了按根部，抚摸着他的阴茎，后者霎时变得挺立。自从上次银八应允了他的各种想法又让他也为自己考虑一下，坂本就开始变得肆无忌惮了。他在水中探上银八的穴口，没做任何润滑就将手指插了进去，只是想在公共场合简单做些羞耻的事情。

“呜呃…！”银八忍痛咬唇，喉间的呻吟被努力卡住，拧起眉头。他还是无法抗拒坂本对他做任何事情，因为身体本能告诉他他想要。这么一刺激过后性器变得更加坚挺，已经摆脱了刚刚的半勃状态。手指在他穴中往内深入，肉壁有些绞痛，随着第二第三根的进入，松弛的穴口也被灌了些水进去——在水中进行的动作。温热的液体流入身体里让他倒吸一口凉气，那种仿佛要一个劲涌进他身体的每个部分的感觉实在是令人难以启齿，心痒难耐。

坂本靠近他的耳边轻声道：“要忍住呢金时，现在学生们还在这里。”

银八发出一声低喘，他咬牙瞪向坂本：“你到底要干什么！这么危险的状况你还…呃啊…”

“只要你不发出声音，他们是不会察觉到的，啊哈哈哈。”坂本的嗓音忽然低沉了好几个调，末尾的笑声逐渐变轻及时收住营造出了暧昧的感觉。他忽然把三根手指一同从穴中拔出，热水涌入穴口，银八不由自主地夹紧下体，发出一声声细微的呜咽。他面色的潮红完全可以被人理解，长时间浸泡在热水中的效果人尽皆知，也刚好方便了坂本和他在这个公共温泉里当着自己学生们的面做那种事情。

“混…混蛋…”银八紧紧咬着下唇，抑制住喉间的哽咽，还是时不时便会漏出喉管的细微呻吟每次一发出都让自己的羞耻心爆表。性器再次被人握住，有些按捺不住地吐出了点点白浊，沉入水中。

“银八老师，我们先上去了，你们还没好吗？”冲田望了过来，银八微眯着眼睛却瞬间睁大，生怕被他瞧出自己的端倪，生硬地扯开嗓子顶着喉间的压力大声回复道：“你们先上去吧…我暂时还有点不想起来，过会儿就去找你们。”

冲田表示明白后就和班里别的男生一起上去了。本来高杉想留下来的，却被神威强行拉走了，低语一声反正你都知道他们是那种关系继续待着也是打击自己不如眼不见为净。高杉晃着神离开了。此时此刻偌大的温泉池里只剩下坂本和银八两个人。

“终于空出机会了，那群小鬼们也真是会读空气啊哈哈哈！”坂本心情愉悦地单手揽过银八的腰，诱导着他稍微站起来，扯掉自己在水中的浴巾后，同样坚挺的性器已经直直地对准了银八的后穴。银八站起身后突出水面露出半截身子，穴中灌满的水流下腿根，他微微弯腰翘起后臀，边忍耐着自己的羞耻心边心甘情愿地让坂本进入。代替热水接着闯入后庭中的是勃起的阴茎，龟头顶入最深处，银八还没习惯这种事情便再也忍不住打开喉咙尖叫了一声。而后立即收声，点点生理眼泪润湿眼眶，他咬牙忍耐着现在这般被羞辱似的感觉，接纳着坂本的一切。

忽然被搂过腰侧，热水泡的有点晕，再加上肉体疼痛使他双脚发软，失去重心坐在了坂本双腿上，体内还含着那根性器。被顶到最深处的感觉刺激他高潮，断断续续发出的呻吟喘息尽管有在努力抑制却还是愈渐明显。这场性爱来的太突然，他甚至还没碰过坂本的嘴唇，就已经眼前将近一黑。他有在感受着身后人用力地抬腰起伏动作，性器在肠道中滑行，在水中完成的抽插听不见任何声音，就是阻力有些大。水面泛起层层波纹，沉在水中的乳首不断向上浮出，接触到冷空气的微凉都完全不能与身下的刺激感相提并论。

“哈啊…嗯啊…”又来了。又是这种羞耻的声音。银八充满了自己是不是在坂本面前一直是个M的疑惑，因为他拒绝不了，身体诚实地告诉他坂本想对他做什么事情都可以。“辰…辰马，下次能不能…呜呃…能不能换个地方做，水流进去…呃啊…了！”

是指后穴。坂本也就是试一下在水中的性爱是什么样的，满足了自我过后便也没觉得哪里亏地就答应了下来。银八上次那副说词和主动的模样在他看起来显然是赋予了他永久的权利，反正只要掌握好分寸随时随地都能爽一把，何乐而不为。银八看起来不情不愿实际上也很享受吧，坂本心想，又稍微加快了抽插的速度。这可不算作勉强，只要银八不拒绝，那就都是自愿。

“银时，我想听你喊我的名字。说你想要。”坂本咬上他滚烫通红的耳骨，舌尖轻轻扫过。近在咫尺的低沉嗓音让银八的身体颤了颤，他应允了坂本的请求，用性感的音色发出呻吟般的叫唤：“辰马…辰马呃啊…！我…我想要，辰马呜呃…想要你，快点…”

“在做爱的时候变得这么色情的银时我也很喜欢喔。”坂本在他耳边私语缠绵，“慢慢来。再多叫几声，我真的很喜欢每次你呼唤我的时候。你的声音太好听了，银时。”

“辰马…！”银八喘息着，体内的异物冲撞着最深处，他喜欢极了这种感觉，简直疯了。


End file.
